


Something To Pass The Time

by mansikka



Series: Oh No! There Was Only One Bed! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Here is what happens when two good, polite strangers sharing a hotel bed get woken up from an innocent sleep...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Oh No! There Was Only One Bed! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542817
Comments: 27
Kudos: 265
Collections: Very Best Malec





	Something To Pass The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is what happened between Alec and Magnus saying goodnight in the hotel, and saying good morning on the plane 😏

A knock on the door jolts Alec awake. He sits up sharply with his heart pounding for not knowing where he is. The evening comes back to him, and Alec fights to get out from beneath the hotel room's comforter, padding across the room to open the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Bane."

"Oh, I'm—"

"That's me."

Alec makes room for a bleary-eyed though still beautiful Magnus, darting his gaze between the hotel staff and him slightly concerned he'll be asked to leave. The reminder that they've drunk a fair amount of alcohol between them chooses then to hit Alec, leaving him with the desperate need to brush his teeth.

"Sorry to disturb you both," the staff member amends, shining the beam of their flashlight down the hall so as not to catch their eyes. "We're going around door to door to let our customers know that we are hoping to have the power on any minute now."

"What time is it now?" Magnus asks, covering his mouth in apology as he yawns.

"A little after midnight. Perhaps flip your light switches and go back to sleep so you won't be disturbed when they do come back on."

"Okay. Thank you."

Magnus flips the light switch as suggested once Alec has closed the door, waving back towards the bed. "Surely if they didn't want us to be disturbed, they would not be knocking on our doors to disturb us?"

"Yeah," Alec agrees, laughing.

"We should sleep some more," Magnus adds, coming to a stop then turning back around, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Yeah. We should," Alec agrees, though when he's back in bed after they've both taken turns in the bathroom, he is wide awake. From the sound of Magnus' soft sigh beside him, he isn't sleeping any time soon either.

"I can't sleep," Magnus says after a while with a defeated, blasted out sigh, turning on his side to face Alec and propping his head on his hand.

The room is pitch black, with no light coming in from anywhere, yet Alec convinces himself he can see his outline. Though before he can say a word, the telltale sound of lights coming back on throughout the hotel and the relieved voices that follow prevent him from saying anything. And then their TV clicks from where they'd tried to watch something earlier. Alec raises his head catching the tiny red light on the side of the TV before dropping his head back on his pillow, steeping his fingers together across his chest.

"No," he says belatedly, "I don't think I can sleep, either."

"We could try to watch TV for a while, if you wanted?"

"Okay," Alec agrees, even if he doesn't really care either way. Though when the room is bathed in the light from the TV and Magnus first turns the volume down, then finds them something easy to watch, Alec feels comforted for it.

Magnus settles back on his own pillows without another word, and Alec finds himself watching him in profile. He thinks he's being discreet until Magnus turns and smiles at him. Magnus points the remote at the TV without breaking eye contact, then reaches behind his head for his bedside lamp, blinking at Alec as his eyes adjust to the light.

"What is it?" Magnus asks softly, glancing over his face.

"Nothing."

"No?"

"It's just been a really strange evening," Alec eventually says, mirroring Magnus when he settles back on his side.

"Yes," Magnus agrees, with Alec catching his smile before he turns his head to try to hide it, "I took a shower earlier, and ended up exposing myself to a stranger."

"I'm sorry," Alec says, telling himself not to be smiling as hard as he is.

"Well. If you were a _reasonable_ man, you would return the favor," Magnus retorts, grinning at him.

Alec settles more comfortably on his arm, more than happy to be teased. "That would cancel it out?"

"Well. If you gave me the same amount of time you took to _look_, then, yes."

Alec groans in mortification, covering his face with his arm. "Where was I supposed to look?"

"Oh. Believe me; were the situation reversed, I wouldn't have _stopped_ looking," Magnus tells him, tapping the back of Alec's arm and gently tugging it away. "And I'm only teasing."

Without thinking, Alec snags Magnus' fingers against the bed, and the second he does it feels like there is lightning beneath his skin. He catches Magnus' eyes, sees the want reflecting back that has been simmering for him all evening. He isn't sure who moves first, but still sighs in relief when he feels Magnus' mouth on his. Then groans softly when Magnus presses against him and gets him on his back, parting his legs immediately so he can slip between them.

Mouth, teeth, tongue; there isn't much room in Alec's head for any other thought as they attempt to devour one another, as though _this_ has been an inevitability all night. Maybe it has been. Though then the sharp sting of teeth against his neck as Magnus ruts between his thighs takes Alec's attention, Alec slipping his hands down the back of Magnus' sleeping pants and grabbing his ass so he can grind up against him. Now he has _plenty_ more to think about.

Once Magnus has all but yanked Alec's shirt up over his head, his mouth is everywhere; mouthing at his neck, nipping at his jaw, then lathing his tongue over his nipples in turn before tugging on them with his teeth until Alec gasps and squirms for it. Magnus effortlessly pins him to the bed by the wrists, the ripple of muscle across Magnus' arms and shoulders as he does firing heat through Alec's core that makes a tent of his sleeping shorts, and gives Magnus pause to look down, and smirk. Though that pausing doesn't last for long, with Magnus seeming intent on mapping every inch of Alec's chest before claiming his mouth again.

The moment Magnus releases his wrists and straddles Alec's thighs, Alec sits up, already fighting with the buttons of Magnus' shirt and pulling it from him. There is another pause for both of them laughing when the shirt gets stuck first on a wrist and then a shoulder. And then Alec is free to explore all that _skin_. He doesn't know where to start. First, he runs his fingertips down the hard smoothness of Magnus' chest that he's been thinking about for hours, and then he's ducking to kiss a path down it, curling his hands up Magnus' back to angle and support him so he can. He holds Magnus up by the waist when he can bend no further, lapping along the lines of muscle of his stomach, sure if given the chance he could do this for _days_. Alec then mouths over then nips at a hipbone until it colors, smiling against Magnus' mouth when he tugs him up to claim another kiss.

Alec slips his hand into the front of Magnus' sleep pants, wrapping his fingers around his cock and licking his answering grown from his mouth. Magnus lifts up just enough so he can shove his pants down as far as possible while still straddling Alec, clinging on to his shoulders as he thrusts into his hand. They both drop their gaze to watch him slipping through Alec's fingers, Magnus then pressing his forehead against Alec's and panting as he strokes him. Magnus is hard, and thick in his grip; Alec aches for the thought of Magnus pinning him down and filling him, then thinks there aren't enough hours for him to do everything he wants to with him.

Alec drops his grip on Magnus only to wrap his hands around his waist and hoist him up again, lapping over his length before taking him into his mouth. Magnus _curses_, the words coming out more like a growl as he curls his fingers through Alec's hair to keep him in place. Alec closes his eyes for it, pressing his tongue hard against the underside of his cock as he drags his lips down repeatedly until Magnus nudges for him to stop.

"This is all going to be over embarrassingly quickly if you keep doing that," he says, his voice already deeper than earlier, and the tone of it going straight to Alec's cock.

"Whatever you want, Magnus," Alec replies, loosening his grip on him a little, though still holding on as Magnus moves to stand.

"Whatever I want?" Magnus repeats as he gestures for Alec to swing his legs over the side of the bed, then sinks to his knees after stepping out of his pants and kicking them away.

"_Yes_."

Magnus smiles in triumph, fingertips in the waistband of Alec's sleep shorts and tugging so Alec knows to lift up. Alec drops back on his elbows and opens his legs wide for Magnus crawling between them, immediately sucking him into his mouth. The heat of it steals any rational thought from Alec; not that he had much left. The sight of Magnus' lips stretched around his cock makes Alec's stomach ripple, fighting the urge to fuck up into his mouth. And then Magnus _winks_ at him, giving this clever flick of his tongue that has Alec whimpering and asking for more. Which Magnus willingly gives, keeping eye contact as he does. Alec is sure he's never felt this good in his _life_.

"Then, what I want," Magnus says when he pulls off suddenly, curling his fingers around Alec's base and lapping over his head, "is _this_ inside me."

"We can do that," Alec says, having to clear his throat to speak for how his mouth has dried out. Though then he's groaning again for the way Magnus takes him back into his mouth, that warm, wet squeeze the _only_ thing he can think about.

"Although," Magnus says when he pulls off again, "I confess I wasn't exactly prepared for this… scenario."

Alec blinks, his brain blank, trying to will some sense into it as Magnus rests his hands on his splayed thighs and strokes his thumbs up the crease of them. And then it hits him. "Jace."

Magnus bursts out laughing, sitting back on his haunches though with one hand still between Alec's legs, playing with his balls. "Alexander. I know we have only known each other for a matter of hours, but I have been paying attention. I don't think we need to bring your _brother_ into this, hmm?"

"Okay, one; don't be weird," Alec says as he sits up, laughing as he bends to kiss him.

"It isn't me who's calling out his brother's name in the middle of—or as a prelude—to sex."

"Now you're just being _gross_," Alec says, cupping Magnus' face between his hands and nudging him back to make room for him to kneel with him. He takes them both in hand, smirking when Magnus' eyes flutter closed for it.

"Apologies. Though, was there a two? One that, preferably, ends with me on all fours attempting not to scream the hotel down?"

"Is that how this is happening?" Alec asks, smiling as he twists his grip and Magnus stutters against his mouth.

"I hope so."

"The _two_ wasn't even related to this," Alec says as he drops his grip on them and slips his hands around Magnus to cup his ass, pulling him closer.

"No?"

"I just wanted to know why you called me, _Alexander_." 

"It suits you," Magnus says, arching back when Alec teases his fingertips between his cheeks. Alec doesn't know about it suiting him, but he _likes_ the way his name sounds on Magnus' tongue.

"What I _was_ going to say, about—_him_. Was that before I left New York, I went to say goodbye to my brother. Jace put a box of those individual lube packets in my bag when I was leaving their apartment."

"I take it all back," Magnus says as he curls his fingers around Alec's cock to stroke him, splaying a hand over his chest and playing with his chest hair. "Your brother is a wonderful man."

"A wonderful man, who, apparently when confronted with the thought of buying _tampons_ for his girlfriend, panicked, and bought half the toiletries aisle to overcompensate," Alec says, thrusting into Magnus' hand once more, then leaning so he can drag his bag closer and zip it open. "He's been giving random stuff away for weeks. I don't know what he thought these lube packets were for, and honestly? I don't think I want to know."

"Ambitious," Magnus teases when Alec throws the box on to the nightstand, pulling him to his feet.

"Well. I have no idea when my flight is," Alec says, pulling Magnus flush against him for another kiss, before perching on the bed and patting his thighs for him to sit.

"And for all I know, mine might be canceled."

"Exactly."

Alec tears open one of the packets after wrestling it one-handed from the box, coating his fingers in the lube as Magnus gets comfortable on his lap. Alec parts his legs, smiling when the sudden movement has Magnus clinging on to his shoulders as he tries to keep his balance. With his finger and thumb holding him open, Alec slips his fingers into him slowly, watching Magnus' eyes fall closed as he does. He smiles when he opens them again, leaning up with a kiss of reward for every noise that falls from his lips. Though then Magnus takes himself in hand in a lazy stroke and Alec can't concentrate on much of anything at all.

"_Now_," Magnus whispers with his eyes half-closed in bliss, rock down on Alec's fingers once before making himself stand up. He crawls on the bed behind him making Alec follow quickly with the urge to be _in_ him, knocking Magnus' knees further apart with his own to give himself more room.

Magnus moves as guided, bracing his hands against the bed and tilting his ass up. It's the expectant look he gives Alec over his shoulder and the amused clearing of his throat that distracts Alec from how he's sweeping his hands repeatedly over Magnus' back and ass, parting his cheeks and _aching_ to be in him for the slight of that slickness waiting for him.

"Are you enjoying the view back there?" Magnus teases, wiggling his ass.

Alec kneels closer, holding him open and teasing his shaft between his cheeks. "What do you think?"

"I _think_, I want you _in_ me."

Alec swallows hard, pressing his tip against Magnus' rim, thrusting into him and filling him whole. The noises that burst from them both are obscene, though not as obscene as the way Magnus is stretched open around his cock as he withdraws. Alec takes his time to fill him again, watching as he does, looking up and catching the way Magnus has his lower lip caught between his teeth when he turns his head.

"Okay?" Alec asks, stroking over Magnus' ass before settling his hands in a grip on his sides, holding still inside him.

Magnus drops his head forward, writhing back on him. "_Very_."

Alec splays his fingers a little wider for a better grip, withdrawing until his crown catches on Magnus' rim, before snapping his hips to fill him again. And any thought he had of taking his time with this is lost for the way Magnus whimpers, and how _good_ he feels as he starts to fuck him. His eyes are on the pull of muscle across Magnus' back and shoulders, his cock chasing that tight, hot pressure building in him. Alec gasps out curses and obscenities that Magnus only echoes to spur him on, the bed creaking beneath them with the force of it.

Alec drops forward at one point to curl over Magnus, his hands beside his on the bed as he drops kisses over his shoulder. His thrusts become shallow, and slow, and fire the sweetest pleasure through Alec, Magnus' name beginning to fall from his lips unchecked.

When he kneels back up, he pulls Magnus to kneel back with him, splaying him wide over his thighs. And at an awkward angle, Alec turns Magnus' head to claim a quick kiss while stroking his cock, kissing the back of his shoulder for the groan that spills from his mouth. Magnus rocks back on him as though he doesn't know what to chase more of, with Alec spreading his cheeks apart one-handed to better watch him writhing on his cock.

Alec finally releases him, with Magnus immediately dropping back on to his hands and rocking back for more telling him not to stop. Alec sweeps his hands over his ass pulling back to watch him sliding into him again, then grips back around his waist, starting to fuck him again.

Once more the bed creaks, and once more the air fills with nothing but the slap of skin on skin and their curses, Magnus groaning out a, "just there," that has Alec striking the same spot in him repeatedly for the way he whimpers for it. He drops his grip on his waist, thrusting into him slower as he runs his hands over his back when Magnus starts to tremble beneath him.

"You doing okay?" Alec asks, still stirring his hips.

"_Yes_. Though, it has been a while since I have been in this position; and even longer since I have been in this position for so long."

"Me too," Alec replies, relishing the excuse to sweep and mold his hands over Magnus' shoulders that are probably aching, smiling when he moans for that as well. "You want to roll over?"

Magnus hums, writhing back on him, then nods in agreement. Alec is careful as he withdraws, kissing a path up Magnus' back as he drapes himself over him, then moves to give him room to turn. The moment he is on his back Magnus splays his legs wide in invitation, immediately guiding Alec back into him.

"Impatient," Alec teases as he adjusts on his knees, nosing at his jaw.

"Why wouldn't I be, when you feel like this?" Magnus replies, arching beneath him. Alec groans softly, dropping his head into Magnus' neck as he gets used to a new rhythm, then lifts up just enough to claim a kiss.

Magnus is beautiful as he moves with him, curling his arms around Alec's back to keep him close. There are smiles between kisses as everything slows between them, Alec taking his time to savor how Magnus feels inside. Though then he needs more again, and Magnus seems to feel the same for the way he braces one hand against the headboard and wraps his legs high around Alec's waist. Alec takes his cue, snapping his hips and grinding into Magnus as the bed continues to creak with their weight, Magnus' fingernails digging into his back.

When Alec comes, it's with an agonized, juddering groan for how deep it feels, and how it seems he's pouring all of _himself_ into Magnus. Which he then thinks is a stupid thought to be having. Though for the gentle way Magnus then sweeps his hands over his back and the soft smile he gives him when he lifts his head from his shoulder, the thought feels less foolish. The kiss they share is a sweet one, and Magnus' whispered, "_hi_," makes Alec smile.

Alec slowly kneels back up taking his time to run his hands over Magnus' chest and thighs, before curling his hand back around his hip for balance, and taking Magnus in hand. He presses into him, slightly stirring his hips as he gets him off, watching Magnus' feet slip repeatedly against the sheets, fingers in tight fists in their pillows. When Magnus comes he arches with it, pulsing around Alec as he spills over his hand with the most beautiful, blissful, filthy groan Alec is sure he's ever heard. There is no part of Magnus that isn't _beautiful_, Alec finds himself thinking, watching the way Magnus then releases his grip on their pillows and stretches in satisfaction. He is sated, and sweaty, and splattered with his own come, and Alec can't take his eyes off him.

Magnus' grin is smug when he looks up at him. "Well, hello."

"Hi."

"I think _someone_ might have some bruises to kiss better in the morning."

Alec smiles for Magnus' words, then watches the way he turns his head just enough to look as he brushes his fingers over where Alec has been gripping him so tightly on his sides. Both are a little pink in places, though for the wicked look Magnus gives him, the only thing he is about them, is _pleased_. So Alec slowly withdraws from him, gently stroking his thumb over one side as he nips and mouths over the other.

"That was a little territorial," Magnus tells him as Alec crawls to lie beside him, smiling when Alec kisses his bicep before settling on his side.

"I could say something similar about the scratches on my back," he points out, kissing Magnus' thumb when he turns enough to cup his face, and runs it over his lips. Though then they're both looking at the mess of them spilling on to their bed, grinning at each other with rueful smiles.

"There were extra towels in the bathroom, right?" Alec asks.

"More towels than I know what to do with," Magnus agrees, then wriggles his eyebrows. "Well. I know what to do with them _now_."

Alec laughs, ducking for another kiss. "I _guess_ we should maybe shower."

"We probably should," Magnus replies, though it's several minutes of languid kisses before either of them try to move.

"Hmm," Magnus says, running his fingers over Alec's neck as they wait for the water to heat up, then leaning to press a kiss there. "I suppose this might be a little claiming as well."

Alec shrugs as he catches a glimpse of the hickey in the bathroom mirror. He curls his hands around Magnus' hips as he pulls him back against him, smiling at him in the reflection, then strokes his fingers down his arms to hold his hands. There is no way in hell _this_ won't be happening again.


End file.
